Yugioh Demonic and Celestic Powers Unleashed
by Ninja Kitten xp
Summary: The events of this take place about 2 months after Yugi and the Pharaoh have split. Yugi is going back to school and everything is pretty normal until... Bakura is being accepted by his friends more than ever now that the spirit of the millennium ring is gone, but it seems like his life will never be out of the shadow of his past...
1. Prologue

Pegasus put the finishing touches onto the cards. They would be called the Nippon series. He looked up from the finished deck to the two in front of him. "And do I have your approval," he asked. The one in white gave a nod and the one in black gave a smile. "Great! Then these new cards will revolutionize the game!" Just as Pegasus finished these words, a dark force entered the room and picked up one of the cards off the table.

The shadow gave a wave of his hand and before the white one could react, a dark power surrounded him and pulled him into the card. The entity then took the similar card to the one he had picked up. As he enveloped the black one she reacted where her brother had not and dispelled the being from the room and that time, but also taking the white card with him. Pegasus snapped out of his daze and realized what just happened. "Is he," Pegasus began cautiously, "trapped in that card?" "Yes," the black one replied. "And it seems that my own soul was linked to my card as well." Grimly both looked at one another.

"Perhaps the King of Games has the power to help," The girl suggested. "But the millennium puzzle is gone, is it not," Pegasus replied.

"Yes. But with the help of the other reincarnations, I may have the chance to save both me and my brother."


	2. Chapter 1

Yugi and Bukura opened there're eyes to find themselves in a strange old style japanese room with sliding paper doors and hard wood floors.

Yugi blinked and Bakura looked at him in suprise. "Yugi? What are you doning in my dream?" Yugi tilted his head questionably. "I don't know,because your in my dream... if this is a dream." Bukura caught on quickly to Yugi's suprise. "You don't mean this has something to do with the Shadow Realm so you? I though that you had sealed it!"

Before Yugi could give a reply, they felt a sudden change in the zone, as if someone had entered. They looked over to the wall where a figure came into view from behind the thin paper wall. As it came closer they saw red markings appear on the figure and when it was right on the other side they could see the distingished shadow of a wolf cast onto the wall. "It seems you two have linked well."

Yugi was just about to ask what was going but Bakura beat him to it. "Where are we!? Who are you and what do you want?!" Yugi could here the crack of fear in his voice and he could understand why. He knew Bakura had developed a fear for this kind of thing after being the host for the spirit of the mellenium ring.

"Calm down Ryou Bakura. I mean no harm to your mind or your friends. But it so happens I do need the assistance with the powerers both you and Yugi Motto posses with'in you," a voice from the wolf said. _'So she knew about the ring_,' Yugi thought,_'but how?_' "What do you mean by powers," Yugi asked. The voice spoke once again from the wolf. "You both my have housed the spirits of your respective items, but did you know, that by being their reincarnations and their hosts, that you both have the same powers as they do?" Both of the boys gave a small gasp at this.

"Unfortunaltly," the voice continued," I am short on time and as are the two of you. Because you both lost the beings in your soals that controled these powers, you two have a empty space in your souls where deamons can take control and if they don't by chance, then your powers will go rampantly out of control in due time, hurting those around you."

Both where shocked with this knowledge. They had powers like their other selves had? "How do we know your not lying," Bakura asked, " and even if you are telling the truth, how can you fix it?"

The wolf sighed. "I can understand why you would not believe me, so I'll be meeting you in the mortal plane to prove this." With that the room went black and Yugi and Bakura disappeared from each other's sight, opening their eyes and finding themselves their own rooms again.


End file.
